Drowning Lessons
by RyuzakiRevenge
Summary: Mikey and Bill have fallen in love. But not to far after, Gee finds himself fantsizing about Tom...Smell trouble in the air? cause i do


Kate(KateMonster from Bat Country) and I wrote this. This is actually my first real fic...so please let me know what you think and go ahead and critisize me. I need some opinions!

Anyways...This is a Gee/Tom & Mikey/Bill slash  
characters: Gee, Mikey, Frank, Shadow, Ray, Bob, Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Ryan, Laken, the occational fangirl and possibly more characters later  
Note: With this certain fic, we did not do parts. We really did **write it together**

-------Gerard's POV-------  
The music was pumping so loud, I thought my eardrums were going to burst, and the lights were almost blinding me. The room smelled of cigarettes, sweat, and liquor. Temptation was beside me. I wanted, so much, to revert back to the days when I would drink so much, Ray would have to drag me off stage in my Boxers. I had to get my mind off of the terrible ideas of making a total ass out of myself, so I decided to people watch. Someone DID, in fact, catch my eye. But I didn't want to make it obvious so I went outside. If anyone asked, I would just tell them that it was too hot in there.

-------Tom's POV-------  
This party was awesome! Great drinks, awesome music, and all my best friends were here. This was even better than watching Bill rock out at his own private "party" in Geneva a few months back. I was standing near the bar, talking to Georg about how I totally beat him in a staring contest when I noticed my brother having a little "staring contest" of his own…To bad the other guy didn't even realize it.  
Anyways, I was thinking about teasing him, but then I remembered that he still had that tape from when I first tried Jägermeister.  
_Note to self: BURN that tape!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-------Bill's POV-------  
I was staring at an angel. His beautiful, chocolate brown hair was framing his perfect face. Those glasses of his only added to how adorable, yet hot he was. His skin looked soft, even from afar. Yet he had some sort of edginess to him. I couldn't break my gaze from his gorgeous form, no matter how much I tried, and it was almost painful to know that he might never be mine. I had butterflies in my stomach. Not like before a concert, no. It was MUCH more intense!

-------Ryan's POV-------  
I was drifting, almost falling into a dreamy like state. I knew I was buzzed, so I started heading for the door. As I was making my way across the room, I couldn't help but notice that Bill was staring…No strike that. More like DROOLING over my bestest mate, Mikey. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head.

-------Mikey's POV-------  
I was scanning through the crown, trying to find some drunken idiots to watch. Then I noticed Ryan pop out of nowhere, grabbing some guy by the arm, and began dragging him through the crown, stumbling the whole way. It was easy to tell that Ryan was extremely…well…you know how he gets at parties. I was so busy laughing at Ryan; I didn't even look at the other guy until I realized that they were coming toward me. That's when it all began…

-------Bill's POV-------  
I was in absolute shock! How could Ryan do this to me?! Was he drunk off his ass?...Okay so he probably was. This is Ryan after all and we are at a party…But I had no clue what to do. A thousand thoughts buzzed in my head. 'What if he doesn't like me?' 'Can I even talk to him?' 'Even if I could find words, can I put it into English?' 'I can't even explain my feelings to myself'.  
By this time we were ten feet from this perfect creature. I was rendered speechless, and sweating bullets. Just as I thought I was going to scream(heheh…scream), Ryan passed out!

-------Gerard's POV-------  
Quite a little show was going on in the party room. First moment I'm laughing at this guy who was staring at my bro, then I see Ryan dragging that poor guy through the dance floor by the elbow, next Ryan passed out, and now that poor guy and my weak little Mikey were trying to drag Ryan out of the club. It was quite the site! I was laughing my ass off! Then I saw this one chick appear, and by the look on her face I could tell she had dealt with this a million times. 'She must be Ryan's girlfriend,' I thought. Oh well, regardless of who she is, I can tell Ryan will get home safe and sound. 'I'll have to make Ryan introduce me to her later, so I can thank her for dealing with my very drunk friend.' Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Mikey and that guy with the weird hair walking away. It looked like they were having a conversation. 'I'll have to pump Mikey for details later'. I decided as I walked back into the pit of temptation, thinking 'just one shot…'

-------Mikey's POV-------  
"I love your accent!" I commented. "What country are from?"  
"Germany," he stated. 'God, I love that accent'  
"Cool," I said, hoping he had no clue what I was thinking. I mean, I really don't want to screw this up….'I just hope he swings that way'…  
"Oh, I never caught you name" I said.  
"I'm Bill," he said. "And what's your name?"  
"I'm Mikey."  
"Mikey….what a cute name. It suits you." He then mumbled something in German under his breathe….i bet that even if I DID know German, I wouldn't understand him. 'I should probably learn some German…it sounds like fun! Maybe I can get him to teach me himself!!" I thought.  
This thought made me chuckle. His face turned bright red, and I could tell that he thought I knew what it was that he said…I better clear this up a bit.  
"Oh, don't worry. I have absolutely no clue what you said. I was just chuckling at my own stupidity" I said, laughing again.  
"Your not stupid!" he said immediately, a look of panic washing across his face.  
"I was just teasing" I said. Giggling once again.  
The conversation went on for quite a while from there. We talked about family, love, life and all that other stuff. Somehow, we ended up talking about airline food…..But by the end if it, I was positive. He's the one…

_[[SIDENOTES: just so you know, Jägermeister is basically an alcoholic beverage…that originated in Germany  
And when it talks about Bill's "private party", that's from Tokio Hotel tv. Heres the episode where he has his fun  
/watch?v=O0qbVKNEVaY  
it's a little ways into the ep, but a few minutes won't kill ya…much *evil grin*]]_


End file.
